The Boyfriend
by forestgimp
Summary: Set after the campaign while living in Jackson. Ellie is 18-years-old and enjoying her life as a beautiful, intelligent female with her new boyfriend Derek. But how will Joel deal with this new man in their lives? And why does he feel like Derek is more sinister than he appears? Is it just jealously or is Ellie about to fall into the hands of something much darker than young love?
1. The Buck

Hi there avid fanfiction readers, I am the mysterious _forestgimp_. Having traveled over the far and distant planes of the fanfiction world I have chosen to brave the waters and attempt to give life to my many dying creations (or old Word Documents for those of you who wish to skim the dramatics) and hopefully give birth to a masterpiece.

I do not hold ownership of The Last Of Us and this work is a piece of pure undulated fiction scraped from the pit of my imagination (May God have mercy on your soul).

Of course, I checked it to the best of my ability but I am renowned for my truly astonishing skill of missing glaring errors so if you do find any let me know.

Thank you for taking an interest in my work and feel free to browse at your leisure.

_forestgimp_（＾∇＾）

* * *

**Chapter one: The Buck**

"Goddamn it Tommy, put your back into it," Joel yelled at his sandy haired brother as the two fought with the latch on a locked barn. They had been scavenging through a mainly farmland based part of a run-down town just outside their little haven when they'd come across a suspicious but promising looking out house.

Unfortunately, the latch had been wielded shut, which first led Joel to think it was suspicious but promising, while numerous bolts and bits of metal had been locked in place. They'd been chipping at the main latch for a good hour now and as Joel yanked it out Tommy was to pull it to the left, bringing it out of its restraints and thus opening the huge metal door. "I'm doin' my damn near best here Joel!" Tommy called back through huffy breathes.

The two heaved it forward another inch and frustration ripped at Joel's rational thought as he stood back with a sigh. Dropping his giant wire cutters to the ground, "_Jesus..._" Tommy muttered but it was more directed at Joel's negative attitude than the latch itself. He too, stepped back and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

For him to be the younger of the two, you wouldn't have been able to tell. Joel remained calm and pristine throughout the battle with the door in the boiling sun while Tommy melted away in the heat. Obviously having two young children was really beginning to grate him down, "What's crawled up your ass and died today?" Tommy asked, voice tight with shielded concern as Joel grunted and stared at the man, his thick arms folded over his chest as he evaluated the latch for the hundredth's time, "Nothing... It's nothing," silence filled the air as the two stood watching the latch.

About then Tommy found a really interesting patch of dirt to kick at while his fingers tapped at his chin, deep in thought. Probably about Maria. Or the kids. Or his job. Or all the other stupid family things he had to contend witH, Joel thought while he just thought about the latch... And the other thing, "Fine. Don't tell me," Tommy said it as a challenge but it just came across as petty and obvious to the point of being gleeful at not having to listen to Joel's problems.

"It's just this young buck," Joel heaved, clenching his teeth as the anger threatened to spill out over the top again in a burst of broken plates and glasses and chairs and car bumpers and Maria's bookshelf and that bar stool and even Glen's prized hunting knife. Oh dear, Joel thought as he relaxed through his nose meanwhile his anger seethed away like a red hot piece of coal on a fire.

"Again with this Joel? She's almost eighteen, you've gotta let her do her own thing," Tommy cried out, swishing his arms in huge flamboyant movements, "He's not right for her Tommy," Joel muttered, collecting his axe from his rucksack on the ground and hanging it over his shoulder, "He's... He's just not right," Joel lined the axe up with the latch, readying himself to swing with all his might.

"He's a good kid, treats her good as far as I've heard which is more than- hey wait, are you gonna hit that?" Joel stopped for a minute, confused by Tommy's question as a dark frown crumpled up his face, "The _buck_?" He inquired, still frowning. Axe momentarily forgotten at his side.**  
**

Tommy sighed, his whole body going limp before he laughed and said, "No dipshit, the latch?" Joel grunted in response and dragged the axe up, ready to slice the latch in two once more, "Joel, you're not gonna cut through it I'm tell-" Joel swung the axe down and clang! The metal split and fell to the floor.

Tommy stood open-mouthed and even Joel shrugged with surprise not actually able to believe he'd achieved what he wanted to do. Of course he mentally patted himself on the back for still having it in him to achieve such a manly feat. Obviously he wasn't done and dusted just yet. Collecting up his rucksack, Joel put away his tools and the two men progressed into the barn's inky depths.

"Yeah, but I hear Derek is actually a pretty decent kid," Tommy reiterated but Joel tensed up at the sound of the boy's name. Despite Joel's protests, after moving back to Jackson Ellie had blossomed into a beautiful and fantastic young woman who was ready to explore the world around her.

He gave her more and more freedom but she had continued to stick to him like glue, choosing to go almost everywhere with him. To be honest, it had been the best time of Joel's life. Not only were they safe and free to do as they pleased without fear of going hungry, getting lost or having to fight off hunters or infected. But they had continued to do everything together and there was nothing they didn't do. Happy to live within the walls of Tommy's Dam, they did odd jobs here and there while they went about living half-decent lives. Ellie started smiling a more while Joel managed to find some sort of feeling close to ease or content in the life they had made for themselves.

That was until Maria had insisted that Ellie enrol in the town's educational system. The whole idea was Maria's to begin with and no amount of arguing from Joel, Ellie or even Tommy had convinced her that Ellie didn't need an education.

The course Ellie was set to do wasn't anything too strenuous and focussed on her mathematics and sciences. The course was only meant to take up a year or so at most, just so Maria could say Ellie had gome through some form of further learning to the townsfolk who were suspicious enough of the young, energetic brunette and her 'immunity' that they had almost had them chucked out of the town on pure principle alone.

Unfortunately, Ellie's course meant she was away quite a lot of the week and she was always busy with clubs or homework or projects at weekends. Then the social life thing came along and though Joel was happy for her to mix with people her own age it unnerved him to be away from her so much, Ellie was never home; too busy with her new found 'friends' which eventually, two months ago to be exact, resulted in Derek. Ellie's first boyfriend. He was awful. A monster. A creep. And Joel hated him.

"Search the place, make sure we're alone," Joel said but he was gripping tight at his anger as he recalled the events of the past few days. Ellie had been acting more openly about her relationship with the lanky, dark-haired teen. Bringing him to their little two bedroom house and even convinced Joel to let him come hunting with them last weekend. It had rubbed Joel up all the wrong way. He didn't like it that Ellie was growing up enough without her being openly affectionate to some guy.

What pissed Joel off the most though was that it wasn't fatherly-protectiveness that ignited the flames of anger inside him but jealously. Joel was jealous of Derek. And more than just a little bit. He despised and hated the boy for being able to do the things he did. To touch Ellie the way he did, kiss her, embrace her. For a moment, Joel had come within reach of that. All those nights when Ellie had cuddled into his lap, her face snuggled into the crook of his neck as she snoozed through the lazy, warm evenings. But then Maria's damn educational system came and Ellie discovered the exciting world of teenage hormones and boys all in the same night she got her first period and her perky breasts.

Joel had always had these strong feelings of love and protection for Ellie but it hadn't been until sometime after her sixteenth that he'd realised he loved her in more than a father-daughter way. He felt sick and ashamed of himself when he had finally accepted his feelings. It was disturbing for him considering it was a taboo people still didn't like or want in their sheltered, survivalist societies.

He knew it was wrong and stupid of him, he particularly raised her. She was so young and naive, while he was old and worn down with a life of survival and violence. It could never work, it would only spoil a sound relationship and Joel didn't want that, he didn't want to lose Ellie over some lame feelings he got around her. He wouldn't take advantage of her like that, abuse the relationship to satisfy is sick, twisted affections. It was these hienous feelings that fuelled Joel's mind around her and he was set on cleasning himself of the whole darn thing. He wanted to be a good friend, an even better source of knowledge and guidance but most of all, he wanted to be someone Ellie could always trust and rely on to protect her no matter what.

But saying that, it was harder and harder for him to deny his feelings with each passing day. Joel was not only extremely attracted to the tough, little brunette but willing to spend the rest of his existence with her.

He wished to worship and love her in the most intimate way and only he knew this. Too condemned with fear of prosecution to admit it to anyone.

Tommy scouted around the far wall of the barn, chucking bits and pieces as he went while Joel picked his way through the darkness on the opposite side. Meeting in the middle they discovered an almost perfect working car engine. Evidently this was what was being protected.

The two men began to gather up supplies from the surrounding boxes and work benches while also sorting out any useful materials and making arrangements to come back with a pick-up to collect the engine before walking out and closing the barn door.

They two stood in content silence, peering at the horizon to check for hunters, runners and any other horrible things that might be lurking in the growing darker evening but it was all quiet, "You should give Derek a chance," Tommy spoke softly, as if to a wild animal as the two men made their way back to town.

"Ellie says you're giving him a hard time just now," Tommy fiddled with his back strap but suddenly came to a stop when Joel spun round and glared at him, "Ellie spoke to _you_?" He questioned and Tommy just shrugged in a sort of, 'yeah so what?' manner. Joel exhaled loudly, hands on his hips as he looked out over the town, little glowing lights turning on here and there, "I'm not giving him a 'hard time'," Joel mumbled but his tone was dark and tense. "I just want what's best for her,"

"And you'd know what that is how?" Tommy retorted but suddenly looked down at his feet after he realised what he'd said, "Sorry," he focused on something far off in the distance but Joel could see that glint of anger and disappointment in Tommy's eyes that was solely directed at himself.

"It's okay, I know alright!" He replied, "What would I know? It's not like I had a little girl to look after before," Joel laughed ironically but it held no humour. "Just believe me when I say this Tommy, Derek is wrong for Ellie... I just get this feeling in my gut," there wasn't anything else he could add to that so nodding. They agreed to disagree and walked back into town.

* * *

**Continues next chapter, hope you liked it! Leave reviews if possible and thanks for reading.**


	2. The Homecoming Surprise

Sincerest apologies for the length of the last chapter. It was outrageous. I'll try to cut it down into more digestible pieces in future.

Again, I do not hold ownership of The Last Of Us and this work is a piece of pure undulated fiction scraped from the pit of my imagination (May God have mercy on your soul).

Of course, I checked it to the best of my ability but I am renowned for my truly astonishing skill of missing glaring errors so if you do find any let me know.

Thank you for taking an interest in my work and feel free to browse at your leisure.

_forestgimp_（＾∇＾）

* * *

**Chapter two: The Homecoming Surprise**

Joel's problem was that everyone else thought Derek was fabulous. That him and Ellie were meant to be. Fate had pushed them together and all that crap. Joel couldn't take five steps without walking into someone who would promptly tell him about seeing the love of his life and her boyfriend hanging about town, being adorable together, kissing, cuddling. All the things that made Joel want to retch with anger.

He'd been informed that they were two prefect pieces of the same jigsaw. Made for one another. Both as smart as the other one. They laughed at the same jokes. They enjoyed the same things. They shared a common love for comic books. Were the same age.. It was just Joel who hated Derek.

Derek who had a prefect reputation and who was only ever polite and respectful to Joel. The boy was insufferable though, always being nice to everyone and smiling. Like jeez did he never just want to scream at people and punch walls.

It annoyed Joel how great everyone thought the boy was because Ellie also thought Derek was great and would never stop talking about him. Every sentence started with, 'Derek says..' Or, 'Derek told me..' Or, 'Today Derek and I..'

Killing Joel slowly because now Ellie had no time for him, she never spoke about him or wanted to do anything with him meaning he was left to navigate through the reminder of his life in silent misery, a strange unfamiliar loneliness filling the place where Ellie used to reside.

Traipsing up the porch steps, Joel went into their little single story house which was located on the outskirts of the estate that made up their town. It was cut off from everyone else just the way Joel and Ellie like it. Or did like it.

Ellie complained a lot more now about being away from her friends which only slide the knife of betrayal deeper into Joel's still-beating heart.

Trailing his rucksack in he dumped it at the door. A huge sigh of relief on his lips as he heard the gentle murmur of the battery operated cassette player Ellie had found ringing out a sketchy rendition of an old Johnny Cash song Joel had forgotten the name of.

"Ellie, I'm home," he called out, "Not that you care," he whispered under his breath grabbing a bottle of the town's own refined beer that they kept cold in an ice box under the sink that had no running water.

He wandered into the living room expecting to find her napping on the sofa, a copy of _Moby Dick_ or _Of Mice and Men_ discarded on the floor next to her.

Instead he lay eyes on the tangled form of a lanky teenage boy and Ellie's petite frame all wrapped up in an embrace. His hand deep under her skirt.

Ellie's flimsy, pink underwear alarmingly flung at their feet like the article of clothing had personally offended the crude boy, "Jesus Christ, Ellie!"

* * *

**Continues next chapter, hope you liked it! Leave reviews if possible and thanks for reading.**


	3. The Chat

**Note:** I once read somewhere that Joel's surname is 'Miller' and that's why it's being used here. In the game there is no use of his surname and I don't think there's any mention of it else where but if anyone does know what it is for certain or has a better idea let me know. I think I just went with Miller because it seemed reasonable for Joel to be called Joel Miller.

Shoutout to N2Horizon who contributed to this chapter, your ideas definitely helped. Thanks a bunch!

Can I just say big thank you to everyone who has been following this story so far. As my first published fanfiction I can hardly believe people are actually reading it. So yeah, thanks guys.

_forestgimp （＾∇＾)_

* * *

**Chapter three: The Chat**

"Ellie!" Joel yelled, rage making his fists lock around the neck of the bottle, while blood pumped around his body in violent anger or arousal, he couldn't tell.

Every muscle in his body clenched up in an aggressive manner that let him know he was going to hurt someone here and that someone was going to be Derek unless he removed his hand. Quickly.

The two fell away from each other like they'd heard Joel's thoughts out loud. And maybe they had, Joel had a tendency to lose focus when he was engulfed by the mind-numbing anger that only ever surfaced when Ellie was involved.

Their faces were pale and frozen with fear, lips glossy and swollen. "Fuck- Joel, oh my God, you weren't meant to be back till tomorrow morning! What are you doing home? Th-This isn't what it looks like, we were just- I was just helping Derek, um.. I-I... Derek lost his err..."

She stuttered and mumbled her excuse while her emerald eyes flickered back and forth between Joel's glaring scowl and Derek's face, paralysed with concern for his well-being now that the infamous Joel was back. Derek's own clear, blue eyes fixed on the ceiling as his lips moving in a silent pray.

The boy had a healthy fear of Joel, that was one thing Joel could give him credit for. Then again, he had a fear of almost everything from bloaters to house spiders, it was pathetic really.

"Derek lost what? His hand in your underwear maybe?" Joel asked, peering at the two blushing teens. Ellie giggled but Derek swung his dark, shaggy hair from side to side. "No, Mr Miller, it's not like that. Look Mr Miller, I'm sorry okay? It wasn't what it looked like. I gotta go anyway. I-I'll see you later Ellie," Derek stuttered, trying to get up and leave but Joel grasped the boy by the ball of his weak shoulder and pushed him down onto the sofa again.

"I don't think so, Derek my boy, we need to have a _long_ chat," Joel chuckled as he collapsed down opposite the teens in a large armchair, placing his beer on the little wooden table to his right.

Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Ellie, could you please... Could you please put your panties back on?" He finally said staring at the excited, blushing girl as she leaned over the lap of her boyfriend in that teasing manner that made Joel want to crush the boy's skull in his huge hand.

"Derek, close your eyes," he commanded making the boy promptly close his darting eyes. Ellie glared at Joel, waiting, her panties in her hand. But when he raised his eyebrows, refusing to advert his gaze, she slipped her legs up slightly, making the short blue summer skirt rise up further to flash the glistening wetness between her legs and the soft, pale flesh of her thighs.

Joel groaned quietly, his body responding at the small glimpse of what lay beneath that thin, blue dress forcing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat, his pants now tighter across the crouch than they were a second ago. Despite this, Ellie managed to sort her underwear and smooth down her dress in the most classy and modest way possible. "Happy?" She asked but he just ignored her remark to take a sip of his beer, "Derek, open your eyes," his voice was stern but not threatening.

Somewhere deep down Joel was creating a list of all the deeds Derek did to offend him and a list of all the things Joel was going to do to Derek one day in return. So far, the boy hadn't crossed too many lines besides annoying Joel by breathing.

This really was too far though, he'd come home to find them on the brink of sex and though it may sound like a hyperbole that was where it was going and Joel knew it. He used to be a teenage boy. He knew what they were all after because once upon a time, he'd been after it too.

More frustratingly though, was that nibbling feeling of irritation and hatred that bothered Joel about this whole thing. He was happy to live out the denial of his feelings for Ellie in quiet secrecy but Derek made him want to drag it out into the light and point at it shouting, 'Look! Look! I love her more than he does!' Until everyone in this God damn town knew it.

However, he couldn't do that. So sitting in the small, cramped room with Derek and Ellie he contemplated his next move. Ellie, his brilliant shining beacon of hope and beauty sitting there so perfect and untouched while Derek glanced at her nervously from time to time. Joel's jealously was almost visible, crackling in the tense air between the three of them. He hated Derek because _he_ wanted to _be_ Derek.

"Let's not play games here, this has gone too far," Joel thumbed the fine, loose threads on the arm rest of his chair while Ellie and Derek sat with blank faces, "Ellie, you are... A grown woman now," he concluded thoughtfully, "I hate Derek so much he makes me wanna kill-"

"For fuck's sake Joel-"

"Oh my God, please don't kill me," Derek cried out, voice breaking but Joel cut in after him shouting, "See what I mean! He is fucking pathetic, you deserve someone way better then this piece of shit. Someone who can watch your back and who isn't gonna run off crying when they see a damn house spider."

The fear on Derek's face was priceless and Joel had a little internal chuckle to himself knowing that the boy would probably piss his pants if Joel threatened him.

Blowing out his anger he looked at Ellie, his features soft and tired from having this argument, "If you really like him... I will... Tolerate him," Joel congratulated himself for getting this far, "But you will not, I repeat, will not be doing... That!," he yelled, jabbing a finger at the sofa while getting up to tower over the two, "Especially not in this house. Wait until you're married." He concluded with a smug smile on his face.

Ellie frowned, anger clouding her features, "That's such bullshit! You weren't married when you first had sex,"

"Not the point Ellie," Joel snapped back, fumbling for excuses that didn't point a concerning finger at his feelings towards the eighteen year old. "And anyway... How would you know when I first had sex?"

"Oh c'mon Joel, I'm not stupid," Ellie said it in a matter-of-fact tone but there was obviously a story hiding behind the statement that Joel would need to investigate later. He hadn't intended to get upset tonight but it was like Ellie went out of her way to make it difficult for him.

He stared at the smaller girl, venomous words and animalistic rage simmering beneath his cool exterio. Joel was not her father, he had never been her father despite what people thought. He didn't want to tell her how to live her life. Pivoting towards Derek, the teen's eyes darting everywhere but at Joel's face, he said, "I don't like you. You're a weak and pathetic ltitle kid. You're in no position to protect a girl like Ellie."

Painfully, Joel looked back that Ellie. His tongue like a lead weight and spite visable inside his dark eyes, "If you stick around him for much longer you're gonna wind-up dead."

Both teens looker taken-aback by what Joel said, Derek's features seemed to darken in challenge while his eyes narrowed in a way Joel had never seen before. Was the boy angry? It was gone thougg by the time Joel looked again, broken by Ellie's voice yelling, "I can do what I want," her arms tightening over her chest.

"Over my dead body," Joel rushed out quietly, his eyes burning holes into Ellie's up-turned face. "That can be arranged," she spat back looking up at him. Derek remained deathly silent while an awkward pause stretched on between the two others. Joel stunned into speechlessness by her retort.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" She asked bitterly causing Joel to throw his hands up in the air in uncontainable rage, "Why do _I_ care?! I-I just want what's best for you!" He motioned to Derek, "and this isn't it."

"And how would you know what's _best_ for me?" Ellie inquired raising up to appear intimidating and it might have worked if Joel wasn't a whole head taller than her and over three times her weight. Tommy's words rang in Joel's head causing him to wonder if it was truly his words or Ellie's.

"I don't. I just think-"

"Think what? Think you know something about me because you don't, you don't know anything about me," Ellie spoke with such venom it felt like being physically hit with the force of sledge hammer, "Ellie.." Joel's words died off as she smirked victoriously, "You don't even know me anymore Joel."

"I think I should be going now..." Derek muttered, walking out of the room quicker than you could say 'panties'. Meanwhile Joel had dropped down to his armchair, "Yeah, that's right, get the hell out my house," Joel called after him but his energy wasn't in it anymore. He was too shaken by what Ellie had said.

"Wait, Derek! I'm sorry, come back," Ellie called after him.  
"Bye Mr. Miller! Seeya Ellie!"  
"Derek! Come back!" She ran into the hallway after him as Joel grabbed for his beer and downed it, feeling numb and dead.

Joel could hear them arguing and whispering in the hallway before Derek said, "Come find me when you're psychotic dad isn't going to kill me," he said it mockingly and as he slammed the front door shut Joel heard Ellie whisper after him in a hurt tone, "He's not my dad you asshole."

She stormed back into the living room and sat on the sofa opposite Joel an enraged frown across her face. Arms wrapped deviously tight across her chest so that her small breasts were perky and standing to attention.

"I hate you," she said not meeting his eyes but Joel just grinned sadistically in return and toyed with his empty beer bottle.

"You ruin everything," she spoke through choked up unshed tears, her eyes sparkling in the dim candle light of the living room, "He loves me you know," she said it matter of fact but it just sounded childish and immature.

"He loves how good your underwear looks on the floor you mean," Joel said harshly in return. Ellie cupped her own face, wailing in a loud bubble of grief.

"Why can't you just be happy for me Joel?" She pleaded but by this time, he was becoming comfortably sedated thanks to the alcohol. He huffed a laugh and in a dead tone said, "It's good to be home," before slumping off to bed leaving Ellie to sit crying on the sofa by herself.

Joel stumbled into his bedroom and stripped off to his boxer shorts before face planting the age-hardened mattress but he didn't sleep.

He lay awake, quietly listening to her weeping in the next room to well after midnight. He felt terrible about his actions, he despised himself for what he'd said since it destroyed her so utterly but he couldn't bring himself to apologise and he didn't have it in him to lie anymore and say he didn't actually mean it.

He'd finally said his piece and she'd said hers, there wasn't anything left to do but see how the other responded.

* * *

**Continues next chapter, hope you liked it! Leave reviews if possible and thanks for reading.**


	4. The Apology

We have people who like Derek's lack of balls and people who don't but let me tell you that he's about to find his balls. They're located right next to his dark, sinister secret. Hahaha.

Anyway, little bit of mature content so grab your big-boy boots and prepare for the coming shit-storm.

_forestgimp （＾∇＾）_

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Apology**

When daylight broke Joel stirred in his bed, groans of self hatred emulating from his throat. He scratched his beard and listened for the sound of Ellie moving in the room directly next door, her bedroom, but there was no noise.

The lack of noise was not unusual but the lack of conversation in their relationship only emphasised the coldness between the two. Joel was really starting to feel the crumbling edges of the rift that had formed between himself and Ellie yet, already, he felt close to hysteria about being so far away from her.

Disturbingly, he started to think about Ellie, about her lying in bed not wearing very much, about last night, about her short dress and her pale legs, "Fuck," he cursed as nature's magic spell was cast making him hard and tenting his boxers impressively.

Sighing in frustration he tried to undo the curse, to think unattractive thoughts but it wasn't working. He lay for several minutes, his mind ticking over as grotesque thoughts of bloaters and old women went on a constant loop but nothing changed.

Obviously being a "mature" male didn't make him immune to his own self-destructive feelings. Waiting to make sure she really wasn't in the next room Joel considered not doing what he really needed to do and very much wanted to do.

It was wrong to masturbate to thoughts of Ellie but the temptation was too much. He couldn't help but wish for the that feeling of ecstasy and satisfaction that came with giving into the urge.

He cursed himself for being a weak, lustful man and like every tragic hero must, he gave into his ultimate flaw. Slipping his hand beneath the cotton fabric of his boxers, he gripped himself gently as if it was a smaller, softer hand touching him member instead of his own.

And closing his brown eyes he conjured images of Ellie, Ellie's hands, Ellie's lips, Ellie's body. All of her, all at once and everywhere. Some thoughts were as innocent as her fabulous smile while others were so dark and filthy with his own fantasies he knew he'd need to wash himself clean after he'd finished for the guilt would still be with him for hours.

He stroked himself slowly at first, wanting to savour the experience as he pictured Ellie's beautiful mouth and tongue, how good it would feel to be inside that mouth. To kiss her afterwards and taste himself on her lips. To embrace her in his arms and to tell her how he truly felt.

Picking up the pace he began to pant hard, his thoughts taking a different route as he imagined making love to her, squeezing her, slipping inside her hot, wetness and hissing in pleasure as her walls clenched him tightly.

"Ellie," he groaned softly, "Fuck... Ellie," the words just tumbled from his lips and worrying for only a minute abour getting caught he continued to grip himself with force. His whole body tightening as his groans became louder and his hand moved more furiously with much larger strokes.

The head of his cock had been slick with pre-come to begin with which he'd used as a lubricant on the rest of his member. The organ now slick and sliding in his massive hand as he tugged aggressively, gritting his teeth and hissing through the tingling sensations of pleasure.

Joel fisted himself, trying to hold off his climax for a moment longer as he let his mind envision how he would make her scream. He plotted the route across her body first with his hands then with his tongue before finally he would delve into her while she gripped him deep inside her, so tightly he would think he was goung to snap off inside of her.

He could almost reach out and touch her as his mind visualised the way she would look once she orgasmed with him buried deep inside her. Green eyes dark with desire and half-lidded with the strain of having him fill her so completely. Wet lips parted as she breathed hard against his neck, muttering sweet nothings as she clung to his back.

Joel felt his climax rushing up from inside him, making his toes curl and his member thicken with the force of it. His balls tightened as his whole body spasmed and shot long, pearly white lines of semen all over the inside of his boxers. He yelled out in shock as his body was gripped by the electrifying feel of his orgasm.

The feeling of pure release rushed through his system, his pain now far off and insignificant. He felt like a boat that was being tossed around the waves of an ocean storm. So completely lost to the chaos as he spent his load and stroked himself through it until he was soft and limp again.

"Shit," he concluded before covering his eyes with the palm of his clean hand. "What am I doing?" But it felt too late for that now.

Getting up, he changed in clean boxers and dressed in jeans and a dark blue shirt before stepping out into the cold hallway. He had re-checked his appearance once more, before leaving his room, in a cracked mirror but it still didn't make him feel any less innocent or good about himself knowing only a few seconds ago he was mentally ramming into the young virgin that people still mistook for being his daughter.

He was fully aware that he looked guilty and shameful with his red cheeks and dazed, sparkling eyes. Therefore, deciding he should start his redemption early he went to her door ready to apologise.

Knocking quietly, he whispered through the wood. "Ellie, are you in there?" But there was only silence. He lifted his hand to go again when the sound of humming could be heard from the kitchen. Joel focussed his hearing and he could hear music playing softly. That was probably why the girl didn't hear his shouts of pleasure or why she didn't come rushing through to investigate.

Tip-toeing to avoid detection Joel crept up to watch the young girl through the slit of space between the door and its frame. Ellie was making her breakfast, the cassette playing joyfully in the background as she swayed in her bare feet wearing only a baggy t-shirt and her panties.

She shook her hips from side to side rhythmically while the music went on complementing her. The mix of her dancing and lack of clothes made Joel fidget in the doorway as his cheeks heated and he felt his throat go dry as his pants confined his raging hard-on for the second time that morning.

"But she caught me on the counter, it wasn't me!" Ellie sang with determination against the music before flicking the spatula wildly in air, "Saw me bangin' on the sofa, it wasn't me!" She finished then let out the most beautiful giggle making Joel blush with the extreme arousal it caused within him. I didn't make sense for him to find her so attractive right now but he did.

He wondered briefly how she'd got hold of a piece of music that he still remembered fondly. But pushing it aside with the many other things he needed to ask Ellie about he continued to watch her.

Joel gave a little chuckle as Ellie did a little shuffle from side-to-side before sliding to the left in a flamboyant manner. He gave himself another minute to bask in her glorious dancing as she turned off the player and piled scrambled eggs on to a plate with two slices of golden toast before pushing open the door. The prospect of food now too much for his grumbling stomach.

"Mornin'" he yawned to appear nonchalant but Ellie still extended an eyebrow in curiosity. "Hi," she responded in a guarded tone picking up her full plate as she flung dishes into the broken sink.

The kitchen was relatively small and meant a lot of shuffling past one another was necessary to move from one side of the room to the other. Of course this never used to be such an issue until Joel accidentally involved his dick in the process.

"I need to... The table," Ellie muttered as she indicated towards the wooden breakfast table Joel had crafted himself. Meanwhile, he smiled and attempted to slip past her without touching her at all.

Ellie had other ideas though, pressing the curve of her butt into Joel's crouch with only the few thin layers of clothing restricting his disobedient cock from the soft, warm flesh of her ass. Joel automatically tensed up and stuttered for a second as Ellie turned on the spot so that they were now crouch to crouch.

"Are you going to say sorry for last night?" Her question took him by surprise and no actual thoughts entered his brain due to the over-riding problems he was dealing with concerning his current position. Well, there were one or two thoughts but none that were actually useful or didn't involve his pants.

He really tired to focus, thinking deeply he looked up at the ceiling then switched to looking through the only window in the kitchen behind Ellie. "I'm sorry I upset you, but I'm not sorry I said it,"

Ellie bit her lip in the most sinfully tantalising way that Joel would beg to do for her while her eyes were inattentive, busy calculating and processing. Leaning forward a little he focussed on her glinting eyes, wishing so much to kiss her but knowing better.

Something clicked inside her though like she'd made some sort of decision based on his pathetic excuse for an answer. She smiled but it held no warmth to it.

"Okay, fine. We won't talk about it. Like always Joel, you don't want to talk about it" she concluded, "I'm not going to have another shitty argument with you about it," then the moment was gone.

She moved away to sit at the table while Joel gripped the counter behind him; thinking un-sexy thoughts again, "What do you want me to say, huh, Ellie?" he asked without any feeling as Ellie tore into her breakfast, one pale leg dangling over the seat while she sat on the other one.

"Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear like Derek does? Say I didn't mean it when I called him a feble excuse for a man?" Joel's voice was rising into a shout, his confidence renewed now that his boner had deminished.

"I don't fucking know Joel! I just want you to talk to me like a human being... Like-like a grown woman," she mumbled, her eyes not meeting his. He frowned at her, was she suggesting he didn't treat her like an equal? Did she think he treated her like a child? "Ellie, I don't under-" he began to say, his voice calm and gentle but she shook her head at him repeating, "Never mind. Forget it. I don't want to talk about it," a sadness clouding her beautiful features.

A silence fell once more upon the two and Joel came to the conclusion he was sick of these silences. So many things left unsaid. So many lies and half-truths being spread that it was like he had truly lost sight of the Ellie he once knew.

Going to the cupboard next to the sink, Joel sighed and tried to organise some semblance of food for himself. "Joel, are you going to the meeting hall tonight?" Ellie asked quietly between mouthfuls and nodding he replied with, "Yup, Friday is movie night."

The tension seemed to float around them like smoke. Why couldn't they just talk to one anther anymore? What had poisoned their lives so badly that they couldn't have one conversation without Joel losing his temper or Ellie storming out? And like that Joel remembered - Derek.

"Why haven't you asked me if I want to go?" Again, another question that confused Joel. He'd stopped asking Ellie to go when she'd stopped wanting to go. Too busy with the other teenagers to hang around with some old sentimental adults that still believed in the heroes of a forgotten time.

Little kids went too but mainly because the movies were mostly family-ordinated and they liked the animated characters. Ellie used to love going, she'd look forward to it as it gave her an excuse to ask Joel questioned about his life before the Outbreak.

He would always end up telling her to hush-up because she was distracting other people from the movie. But she'd stopped wanting to go around the time Derek became an actual aspect in their lives and not just speculation.

The last movie she saw with Joel was a late night, adults-only showing of The Matrix. The plot was completely lost on her so she'd spend the first hour annoying Joel, playing with his fingers, poking his sides, flicking his ear.

Later on, she had collapsed on his lap and began to make snide comments while she also conducted a running commentary on how ridiculous the movie was. Eventually she got them both chucked out by Tommy after Joel burst out laughing for the millionth time; Ellie's remarks just too much to handle.

The two went for a walk through the empty houses, still laughing with tears streaming down their faces before circling back to the meeting hall for the end of the movie to meet Maria who lectured them on being respectful to people who wanted to watch the movie.

Afterwards they had all gone back to Tommy's and had dinner. Ellie played with their older boy, Harris, who was still awake while Jake, their younger son, slept upstairs. Meanwhile, Joel, Tommy and Maria discussed the movies they missed most.

Finally they'd gone home and Ellie had crawled into Joel's bed without an excuse saying she just didn't want the night to end and wanted to stay with Joel forever. Falling back to reality Joel frowned and spoke wearily, afraid to offend the girl, "You haven't wanted to go since..." His words faltered while Ellie watched his back with shining, green eyes.

"I'm going tonight," she said making Joel turn to face her, "Why are you telling me this?" He was angry again, upset at her outburst and suspicious of her motives. Why go tonight? What was happening tonight?

"I just wanted you to know I was going, that's all..." Ellie wouldn't meet his gaze though as she pushed her food around on her plate. Joel thought about prodding her further, he wanted to but he didn't. He just turned away, "Fine, well, I'll be there," he nodded to himself in confirmation.

A minute passed and no one spoke. The weight of the silence growing until Ellie pushed her chair out and leapt from the room, "I need to go meet Derek" she called out before Joel heard the slam of her door signalling that she was getting dressed. He finished making his breakfast and ate alone. He needed to fix this, he needed to make up his mind. Tell Ellie the truth about his feelings and risk everything or go on living in this permanent state of anger and hatred.

* * *

**Continues next chapter, hope you liked it! Leave reviews if possible and thanks for reading.**


	5. The Missing Girls

This chapter is a bit slower and is acting as a sort of... Filler for the next chapter which is going to be a very interesting one.

I do not hold ownership of The Last Of Us and this work is a piece of pure undulated fiction scraped from the pit of my imagination (May God have mercy on your soul).

Of course, I checked it to the best of my ability but I am renowned for my truly astonishing skill of missing glaring errors so if you do find any let me know.

Thank you for taking an interest in my work and feel free to browse at your leisure.

_forestgimp_（＾∇＾）

* * *

**Chapter five: The Missing Girls**

The rest of the day was a waste, after breakfast Joel went to what now qualified as his job which was a small garage next to the town's medical centre. Himself and two other men worked as carpenters for pretty much the entire town.

Today being Friday, there were lots of loose ends to tie up and jobs to be finished for the weekend. The garage buzzed with noise as the men carried out their work happily, flying in and out collecting supplies and tools since the garage was also used as a tool shed for a lot of the construction workers.

The garage was sectioned off into different areas for different tasks with a store room on one side and an empty office on the other side. The office was used for hanging about in when there was no work to do and Joel had spent many summer afternoons playing darts with his two co-workers.

But today, Joel who was meant to be building cribs for the new borns next door, simply paced aimlessly around the office muttering excuses and procrastinating against his work. One of men eventually glared at him enough for it to get creepy to the point that Joel ended up dunking out early to visit Tommy on the perimeter wall. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Ellie and what she was up to to really focus on work anyway.

When he finally found his younger brother, the man was fizzing with energy and his eyes looked tired with sleepless bags under them. Obviously the younger man was dealing with a lot of stress right now making Joel weary of his words, "Tommy, can I talk to you?" He asked the younger man as he stood watching the forest beyond the wall, his eyes cracked with red veins as he concentrated on the horizon.

Tommy had been having a lot of trouble lately because people kept going missing in the woods. Many groups had been sent out to collect food or scavenge through a new part of town eventually ending in search-parties being sent out as the tesms always came back one or two members short. Having "lost" a party member in the woods or having been split up during an attack.

The townspeople had put it down to bad luck and inexperience but too many had disappeared for those excuses to fit and Tommy expected foul play.

Recently a mother and her teenage twins had vanished. Normally, Tommy would have put it down to lack of survival skills but it all just seems too convinient, too much of a coincidence. The women were meant to arrive at the dam five days ago but they hadn't even appeared from the tree line or in any of the lookout sites Tommy had set up in the surrounding areas.

Furthermore, the local bandits were being terrorised into a frenzy over some awful creature in the woods that was making them gutsy and disorganised in their attacks against the dam.

Tommy had decided to keep it on a need-to-know basis but that meant he had to sort out of lot of the extra patrols himself. It didn't sound difficult but arranging times and dates on a schedule of ten teams of two with ten extra men on patrol-duty on each length of dam with back-up teams should someone get sick as well as a second-line of defences was a lot of work.

He also had to consider the men's other commitments such as family and their jobs. After all, defence was an additional job every citizen who could hold a gun was meant to do like what paying taxes used to be before the Outbreak.

The truth of the matter was that the bandits were getting desperate and Tommy didn't want people panicking over bandits who had nothing left to lose. They tried to break in more often, attacked hunting parties randomly, stole food and anyone who left the dam alone usually came back less off then when they started. All of this meant more patrols, more men, more perimeter checks and it was all beginning to grind the younger man down.

Eyeing his older brother Tommy nodded reluctantly, "Two runners, one o'clock." Then he lifted the butt of his rifle to his shoulder, aiming down the scope. The infected scrambled around the trunk of a tree, "You take the one on the left," Tommy whispered as Joel lifted his own hunting rifle after checking the thing was actually loaded.

He'd borrowed the gun from the communal lock-up on the way up to meet Tommy not wanting to appear strange on a patrol route with no weapon. He fixed his aim on the head of the runner on the left, a large woman with black, stringy hair and a gaping mouth.

"On three," Joel said and the brothers timed their shots, firing simultanously. The infected woman went down, a clean head shot but Tommy missed the other infected by a slim margin. "Shit," he cursed and fired again taking the creature down with another shot to the jugular.

Sighing with cold resentment he let his gun fall and relaxed a little as he turned to his brother.

"What's up?" He asked but Joel was quiet. "I'm not a mind-reader Joel, you gotta tell me what's wrong," he snapped, making it clear that he didn't have time for Joel's bullshit. Tommy had stuff to do and Joel knew it.

The man was part-time mayor to a town as well as a father to his two young sons. He had to look after construction, protection and rations within the town. Maria pulled her weight. But with the boys, watching over the birth-rate and looking after the education of every free child in the town, Maria was kind of busy. Joel didn't want to add to his brother's problems. Therefore shaking his head he decided not to confess his worries over his feelings for Ellie to his younger brother after all.

Switching to something he knew might seem probable for him to ask about he said, "Did you send a party out for that engine?" Tommy looked at him sharply, "No, I thought you were gonna do it," Tommy spoke slowly but with a crackling edge to his voice like he was two seconds away from losing his mind and open firing on Joel.

The older man, seeing his frantic brother smiled at him, his eyes wrinkling at the corners and said, "Right, yup. I'll get on that..." The two brothers seemed to argue internally over who had said what through heated glares but no actual words were passed. There was no point arguing over the subject, it'd simply be easier if someone just sorted the collection out. Tommy had enough to do without Joel being petty. It hurt knowing Tommy had no time for him anymore but he was a grown man after all and he would just need to suck it up and deal with his problems on his own.

"Did you find those girls?" Joel asked, fingering the rifle, his eyes fixated on the weapon while Tommy watched over the haunted lands. "No, not yet... They'll turn up though-" he answered.

"You can't believe they're still alive out there Tommy," Joel whispered angrily, a harsh undertone to his voice. "I-I don't know Joel, they'll turn up one way or another," Tommy sighed sadly, a horrid sense of disappointment in his face. "It's not your fault Tommy," the older man said, reaching out to grasp the younger man's shoulder in comfort.

"Maybe if I- I should have..." Tommy's voice was lost in the gale winds that whippe through the clearing. "You did your beat Tommy, like you always do..." Joel said, attempting to reassure the man but even to his ears it sounded regrettful and empty, "They'll turn up," Joel concluded, "like you said," he tried to grin at the younger man but all of him was void of feeling.

He was beginning to sense a dark, mournful depression hanging around his younger brother which fed off the failure he directed at himself and the crushing weight of responsibility as it demanded more and more of the man which day. "Joel, do you sometimes ask yourself what this is all for?" Tommy pondered causing all sound apart from the thumping of their hearts to vacant the amidit area, "Always," the older of te two replied, "Not a day goes by that I don't wonder what exactly it is I'm doin',"

"What keeps you going?" Tommy spoke in a monotone and his eyes barely lifted feom the ground as he flicked a glance at Joel. The older man thought and thouth the answer came to him immediately he had to think for a moment.

"Hope." He smiled at his young brother, "Ellie is hope for me, she is all I have," Joel pressed his lips together as his brother watched him with intense eyes.

"Anyway... Talk to you later baby brother," Joel grinned, Tommy was obviously stuggling to cope as he'd forgotten with the stress that he had purposely said he would sort it out but Joel choose not to argue with the younger man. He then hopped off back to work counting himself lucky not to have lost his foot.

On his trek back to the garage he met Andy, a fellow ex-hunter who wasn't much of a conversationalist but better with a sniper-rifle than anyone Joel had ever known.

He informed Andy about the car engine up in the barn and they agreed to meet up tomorrow morning to go up and collect it. Andy was going up that way anyway so he offered to go get it for Joel and even said he'd bring it straight back to Joel's place instead of dropping it off at the town's communal garage which was strictly against the rules. People weren't meant to let greed consume them and start hoarding equipment that could be of use to the whole town. Joel kindly rejected the offer though when he explained he wanted to help bring it back himself for Tommy. The other man nodded sadly and said he understood.

Andy lived on his own and wasn't a fan of the town, having been shunned very early on for being a 'ruthless ex-hunter'. He was a strange man in his early thirties with completely grey-white hair and very pale skin. He spent a lot of time indoors or covered up in black cloaks while he very rarely left his house other than on hunting trips with Joel or a few other select men.

He had some sort of condition and it frightened the people of this town because they didn't understand it or they'd forgotten the complexity of the condition with time. His almost black eyes followed every movement and action observing the world around him like maybe one way he could solve the problems in front of him using mind power alone. While is ability to hold back his opinions on the horrid people around him only added to his air of solitude and menace.

He never spoke a word to anyone he didn't fully trust which didn't sit well with the people of this town who needed communication to form links and bonds. To "trust" one another.

It surprised Joel that Andy had made it as far as he had, but he still empathised with the man, he was only trying to do his best yet it was never enough for these people.

Andy seemed to like him in return, always choosing to help Joel out. He even acted as cover when they were scavenging unexplored buildings. He taught Joel how to improve his nail bombs using a different, easier to find chemical compound and the man even sat with Joel once or twice during the movie nights.

Thinking about it, Andy was sort of Joel's friend with Ellie being gone. The two would often drink beer together and chat quietly about the past, turns out Andy used to have a daughter like Joel.

Her name had been Carrie and she had died about ten years ago having been bitten by a runner when they tried to escape a burning building. Andy explained how his young wife had shot herself in the head, having lost her mind after her twin sister died in the fire and how he's been faced with a young, infected eight year old girl all by himself. He never finished the story but Joel could imagine how it went. Andy was nice guy, he was just misunderstood. Joel could relate to that.

* * *

**Continues next chapter, hope you liked it! Leave reviews if possible and thanks for reading.**


	6. The Movie Night

I am very sorry for abandoning this. I've been kinda busy with parties and my family and then I kind played Mass Effect 2 for a whole day and really I've just been doing stuff I'm not supposed to be doing therefore nothing's been done.

Sorry...

_forestgimp （＾∇＾）_

* * *

**Chapter six: The Movie Night**

When evening finally came, Joel considered not going to meet Ellie. He stood in the exit of the garage peering at the flickering light bulb that hung over head. His mind turning over and over.

Joel could no longer deny the love he felt for Ellie and he could no longer go on living in fear of her finding out. But what his next move should be? He didn't know. Should he tell her the truth? Leave? Try to move on? There were too many doubts in his mind.

He knew he was too weak a man to move on and let her be with Derek. Joel had known for a long time he was a selfish man when it came to Ellie. He'd always said he wanted what was best for the girl but really he'd always insisted on what _HE_ thought was best for her and it had corrupted their lives.

Now it was finally time to loosen his grip on the reins because one way or another he couldn't go on policing her life. However the level of input he could have on it in the future now depended on his next move.

Joel's mind wandered to her dancing in the kitchen this morning and the realisation that he'd have to leave those feelings behind dawned on him. He couldn't live this close to her without ruining her. It was finally time Ellie became an adult. She had out grown him. He knew that now...

The walk home was a somber one and going into the little, dark house Joel breathed in the floral, sweet scent of the girl he loved so dearly but knew it was not written in the stars for them to be together. He washed his face in a basin of warm water, using the last of the homemade soap he exchanged for car parts before putting on a clean red, plaid shirt.

Then, dragging his feet, he walked down to the meeting hall in the centre of their town. Like every movie night, the large room had been set up with black out boards covering the huge, dusty stain-glass windows.

Windows that were once so beautiful and treasured now looked tired and degraded with abuse. The rays of hot sunlight would still splinter through the red and green glass during the summer but it never had that same awe-inspiring effect it used to have. Carrying a sadness now, a sense of grief that only ever came to those who remembered the significance behind the shattered, echoes of what once was.

There were benches, sofas and seats of all shapes and sizes arranged into make shift rows facing a large white wall. The seats were collected from all over town like a mismatched quilt of memories.

Happy townspeople were strewn everywhere, talking animatedly as the weekend finally begun and the joy of relaxation soaked into their sleepy bodies. Meanwhile, a technician fiddled with the overhead projector using a screwdriver in an attempt to focus the picture.

Joel sighed as he tried to muster the courage to do this. To talk to Ellie and make this decision before it was too late. Thinking a drink was a good start, he decided to buy himself a beer for the sake of courage.

Slumping by the counter Joel muttered an order to a young blonde bartender who grinned at Joel flirtatiously. Her eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings as she bounced off to collect his drink from an icebox at the back of the room behind the counter.

It was no secret that Joel was a fairly attractive man and it was also no secret that women liked him a lot. He was strong, protective, able, handsome not to mention still fertile. He'd never been a genius but it'd never been his area of expertise and he'd never made out it was.

Many woman had tried to uncurl his shrivelled heart but none had been ever been successful. Usually they tried for a week or so then gave up when Joel shucked their advances.

He always found problems with them and therefore never wished to further the relationship meaning the woman was added to his now large collection of female-friends.

Honestly though, it never occurred to Joel to even take advantage of any of the women who threw themselves at him. He'd only ever had eyes for one certain young, spunky brunette. And she'd been unattainable from the beginning.

He'd been content to work away and care for Ellie while the occasional session with his own hand kept his lustful feelings sedated but it never crossed his mind to find love again.

Staring at the young blonde, he tried to picture himself with someone like her and it made his brain hurt as well as his stomach heave. There were too many variables, too many things she wouldn't know and need to learn to accept before she could ever love him. Joel was, after all, not an easy man to understand and relate to. Never mind love.

Grunting at his own hypothesis he felt the tapping of a finger on his shoulder. Barely a sound was made as Andy slide into view next to Joel, a little smile of mischief on his face, "Hello friend," he teased and Joel couldn't resist the urge to crack a grin,

"Andy, how are you doin'?"  
The man grimaced at his older friend as his eyes zipped cautiously across the crowds to the left, scanning and observing the people he would never understand, "I am very well, Joel, it has been a good night so far. No... Comments," he finished as the blonde smiled at them both, Joel's drink in hand.

"What can I get you?" She asked in a sing-song voice but it was forced through gritted teeth and corrupted by cold eyes, "Whatever he's having, thank you," Andy nodded at Joel and the blonde disappeared again.

"You know if anyone says anythin'..." Joel cocked a brow at Andy while he spoke but the man simply laughed joyously, "Oh Joel, do not fret about me. I am well acquainted with the cruelties of people," the man slapped Joel's shoulder before quickly looking around nervously and asking, "So where is that young wife of yours?"

Joel frowned as his fingers convulsed around the neck of the bottle, "What?!" He spluttered watching as the man's eyes widen and his tongue go out to wet his dry lips, "Oh, did I speak out of turn. I'm sorry. Have you had a disagreement?" Andy retraced his steps so carefully yet Joel felt like the world was crashing around him, "My wife?!" Joel almost yelled making many heads turn and glare but no one spoke a word as most knew when to mind their own business.

"Yes, Ellie? Is she not your wife?" Andy asked, the blonde girl returning to hand him the drink tentatively, "Thank you," he smiled at her while Joel stood in shocked silence. The girl muttered a snide comment but Andy did not even give her the pleasure of a response. He just watched Joel with those intense, dark eyes.

"Ellie's... Ellie isn't my wife, Andy," Joel finally said sadly.

"What is she then?" Andy asked in a harsh tone like he's been led to believe all this time that Ellie and Joel were married. "She's my..." Joel faltered, unsure how to go on, "I don't know... My friend?" He tried but his shrug made the word seem strange and unnatural on his tongue. "Oh c'mon Joel, I don't judge you for picking such a young bride, she is so lovely and you two are well suited," Andy smiled warmly but Joel couldn't find the right way to respond anymore.

"Andy, I'm not involved with Ellie... Not in that way anyway... Not at all." Joel cried out shaking his head as the man watched with hurt disbelief, "didn't you think she was my daughter like everyone else does?" Joel asked but the man was quiet and peering at the crowds again.

"No, of course not, I'm not a moron Joel. We both know that... I guess I just assumed from the obvious sexual attraction between you two that you were together," he said it so matter-of-fact, his voice void of any real emotion that it became clear to Joel that Andy didn't deal with being wrong very often. Or very well for that matter, he emptied himself of any emotions and analysed his mistake.

The two men were silent for another second, "But you love her don't you?" Andy finally whispered, bright eyes fixed on Joel's face. "I-I.. I don't want to talk about this," Joel muttered and tried to drag the other man away. "You do!" Andy screamed excitedly, "I knew it! What are you going to do?" He gripped Joel's arms as they stood behind the back row.

Joel leaned around the man to try and glimpse Ellie but he couldn't see anything for the hoards of people moving around. "Nothing. I'm gonna do nothing. I'm leaving-"  
"What?!" Andy looked frightened and pale as he gripped Joel tighter.

"Joel!" A voice called and two men turned sharply to see Maria wandering over, a large bag of dried fruit in her hands that she was munching through, while a bottle of beer was tucked under her arm.

"Maria," Joel laughed as he shook off Andy's death grip. "How's it going?" The woman smiled and rubbed her face but it was a tried movement, "Okay, Tommy's still having a hard time with the missing girls but I think we're going to be okay once it blows over," she spoke coldly but Joel knew it was meant only for the well being of his younger brother. He nodded in agreement as Maria smiled and went on.

"Thought I'd come tell you Ellie is up the front... With Derek," she spoke in a tense voice as her eyes spied the couple at the front. Joel ripped around to locate them at that moment, coughing to cover the half irritated-half enraged noise he made.

Maria chuckled and Andy cleared his throat awkwardly indicating that Joel should remember where they were, "Hi Andy," Maria smirked at the man but he was quiet, "You look good tonight, Maria," Andy uttered in a sickly sweet voice before bowing slightly, his formal mannerisms around Maria had always been to show respect of her superiority but they sometimes held a dark, ironic undertone like he was secretly laughing at Maria whenever she turned her back. No doubt, Andy really was laughing.

"You too, Andy," she replied softly then seemed to zone out as she watched the young couple cuddle at the front.

Joel heaved a breath of hot air as his fists tightened and bulged at his sides, "C'mon Joel, we have beer to drink and a movie to watch," Andy smiled while he slapped Joel on the back then the two men left Maria to her thoughts who lingered for only a second more monitoring the men as they reached Ellie then she slinked off into the shadows to find her husband.

* * *

**Continues next chapter, hope you liked it! Leave reviews if possible and thanks for reading.**


	7. The Goodbye Kiss

There were only meant to be ten chapters to this but it's longer than I thought it was going to be so it might end up being twelve or thirteen.

_forestgimp （＾∇＾）_

* * *

**Chapter seven: The Goodbye Kiss**

Joel knew that being civil was his best approach to the night so grinding his teeth he sundered over and smiled at the two, "Evenin' Ellie," he said it coldly and as the girl looked up at him her smile fell away. "Hi Joel," she gave him a tight-lipped grimace and jokingly said, "You got one of those for me?" Pointing at the beer bottle.

"Well, if you want one, ask Derek to go get you one," he smiled back making Derek stand abruptly and scramble away like a dog would after a stick while playing a game of fetch while Ellie sighed in annoyance.

Joel then sat down in Derek's seat next to Ellie and Andy dropped down on Joel's other side, "Hello Ellie," he waved at the young girl and Ellie nodded politely,

"Good to see you Andy," she said but her face held a negative quality Joel didn't approve of at all. Did Ellie have a problem with Andy? Remaining silent was the easiest option for him right now though. The uncertainty in what to say was dire as he felt the gaping vacuum of space open up between himself and Ellie.

"How are you?" She asked, peering down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm doing okay," Joel answered back meanwhile Andy whistled softly and tapped his foot to the soft musical tune being expelled from a nearby cassette player. The awkwardness stretched on before them like a lover's yawn and it hit Joel that he could never speak with Ellie plainly in a place like this yet this was the best he was ever going to get.

"We need to talk-" He begun but then stopped when he saw the lanky, dark haired teenager lunging back towards them with two bottles of beer in his hands. "Never mind," he shut off his emotions before leaning in towards Andy and whispering, "We should leave," the two men rose to go.

The prospect of being free to the clean, fresh air of the night brought a smile to Joel's face but he was halted when Ellie cried out, "Joel, where are you going?!" grabbing for his arm, "Please, I-I need to talk to you too, stay please? We can talk later?" Her face was so beautiful and perfect in the dim light of the hall. Her eyes capturing the dying rays of sunlight as they slipped over the horizon and through the tiny spaces of glass window between the black-out screens, reflecting them like a star caught inside a glass box.

It reminded Joel of a happier, safer time when he could waste moments admiring the beauty around him instead of planning his next survival move. "Okay," He smiled at her, his giant hand wrapping around her small one and tugging it in to his lap as he sat back down, "I'll stay... For you," and those words were like a secret promise.

A promise so interlocked in double meaning Ellie would never understand. Joel could only hope he was making the right decision as there would be no going back after tonight.

The opening credits of the movie came on announcing a romance film and a chorus of sighs could be heard but no verbal complaints were made. Derek jerked the bench back with the force of him hitting it upon his return, "Here Ellie," he tossed the bottle to her and she caught it before unscrewing the cork from the top, "Hello Mr Miller," Derek yelped sitting down on Ellie's other side.

"Are you feeling better after last night?" His voice was like a searing hot knife through Joel's head but the man didn't have the energy to muster a smart-ass retort to the question. Therefore Andy and Joel simply looked at the boy with raised brows making him shrink in his seat before looking away. Ellie gulped feverishly at the cold beverage as Joel eventually responded with, "I'll live..."

The movie was boring. Joel knew that much. Something happened, people reacted. There was love. He honestly didn't take anything away from it other than how much he missed the once horrific world of dating. He missed love and being in love, he felt like he'd fallen in love but it was harsh and unrequited, leaving only a bitter taste in his mouth. Joel longed for true love and somehow it had always been out of his reach.

Something very strange happened about an hour in. Ellie made an annoyed sound and then cowered away from Derek - her own boyfriend! She shifted out of his reach and coughed to act as a distraction for her leaning against Joel's chest, almost cuddling into him as the movie flashed on before them.

At first, it was only subtle and Joel hardly noticed it but when he heard the harsh exchange of words between the young couple as Ellie refused to intwine their fingers he realised the girl was deeply unhappy with her boyfriend.

Derek's mood flickered like a dodgy electric light in a storm. Blacking out into shadowy tantrums before brightening to an almost blinding level. He gripped Ellie's hand for a while before she whimpered and Joel frowned at the boy angrily making him loosen his clutch. It was both alarming and gleeful to Joel.

Of course he planned to speak with Derek about this outrageous behaviour but it was almost too good to be true. Maybe they would break up and Joel wouldn't have to tell Ellie about his feelings after all!

When the movie finally ended, Andy made some excuse about taking the bartender home. An out right lie that Joel saw through but did not question. Leaving the group of three to walk a short way down the street in weighty silence, Joel stumbling in front with his hands in his pockets while Derek and Ellie argued behind him.

He didn't listen in for fear of upsetting Ellie and ruining his chances to speak privately with her but he wanted to. When Derek finally called out, "...Good! I'll see you tomorrow," and turned off into the alleyway going to his house Joel almost leapt for the opportunity to question the young girl.

She exhaled deeply before skipping into step with the older man. A little grin being framed by a sweet blush that made Joel want to reach down and place a tender kiss on each pink-soaked cheek.

He smiled at her and removing his hand he slipped their fingers across one another until they interlocked perfectly. "You looked really... Pretty tonight," Joel had never been good with words and his failure made his brain cringe at the emptiness of his complement.

'Pretty' did not cover it but for the life of him he could not verbalise how radiant she looked. The young girl giggled, her mood brightening now, before squeezing his hand, "Thanks old man,"

"Is everything okay with Derek?" Joel asked as they walked hand and hand. Ellie nodded and her eyes darkened to pools of liquid black as she thought, "It's all going to be okay, I just know it," she concluded but there was touch of uneasiness in her tone like she feared a distant future that Joel could not yet see.

Arriving home felt like being caught with his pants down at a town meeting. But they hadn't down anything wrong, Joel internally argued. Holding hands was alright wasn't it? It meant nothing right?

Joel tried to shake the feelings of dirtiness as he slammed the door shut behind himself and Ellie. Her feet making a gentle tapping sound across the warm, wood floor as she passed through the living room.

He followed her quickly. So out of control in his own actions. Sweet surrender glimpsing at him from the warm interior of a sinfully, seductive idea as he peered upon her shoulders and tousled head of hair, "We need to talk," he tried. Voice strained and deflated.

"I know," Ellie turned to face him, her body so close to his he could smell the floral, spicy scent of her skin. "Joel.. I don't know where to fucking begin," she pushed her hair back and met his intense eyes with her own longing filled ones, "I have... These secrets," making wild gestures she rubbed up against him.

Her touch stirred a primal urge that rocketed through Joel's soul and made him embrace the young girl slowly. Hugs were fine, were they not? He attempted to reason with his own dangerous actions as Ellie was rendered speechless in his arms.

Her soft, warm body lying against his own hard one. Lips red and wet under the moon light. Her hands balanced on his shoulders as he stared with such desire at her. He felt the familiar twinge of agony at being so close to his dream yet so far away.

"Joel.." She slithered further into his arms as her hands tangled in the hair at the back of his neck, "God, Joel..." Her eyes fluttered closed and her open mouth begged to be invaded by his own.

He held her tighter, wanting her closer, wanting more of her. Could he do it? Could he move in closer? Would it be too much? He knew he should walk away and leave Ellie forever. Leave her to a better life with Derek but did he have the will power to do even that? The answer was no.

No he could never leave her. This was him. This was where he was meant to be forever. With Ellie in his arms and maybe, just maybe, he was meant to be kissing her. Maybe this was his fate, what he'd been striving towards all these years.

He knew it was too far as soon as the devilish thought ransacked his conscience but it was beyond too late then. Closing the thin margin of air between them his mouth crashed against hers. The surprise of the impact seemed to frighten her.

while the intense level of passion shocked her system before a second passed and she responded eagerly. Her hands entangling further in his hair as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. She tasted like beer and sugar, her lips gentle and patient as he explored the inside of her mouth with relish.

Teeth crashing for only a moment they found a pace that suited them both as they sucked and bit at each other with reckless abandonment. Joel's hands slipped down to cup the cheeks of Ellie's ass. Lifting her hips to rest on his own, her legs automatically locking around his waist and creating friction against his growing harder erection.

He had ravished her mouth to start with, covering it and marking it with his tongue but now he allowed her to control the direction of the kiss. To lead him and sway him to do her will.

Rutting against him she leaned up even higher forcing him to crane his neck to reach her lips. For Joel it was an extreme turn-on and he could hear his own panting breaths mingling with her soft rasping ones as he almost begged for the next small press of lips. His heart thumped in his chest almost painfully and his insides swam in his own sloppy emotions as his mind fantasied of what it would be like to do this all the time.

He wanted to go on kissing Ellie like this forever but eventually it would have to stop. Because the reality of it was that she was not his and would never be his. Cutting himself off he whined before placing the girl on the floor. She stumbled for a moment as Joel said, "What is this?" Ellie covered her swollen mouth with her hand as a gasp escaped her lips.

"I never thought it would be that good," she spoke sadly but her eyes were not focussed on Joel. He frowned at her and reached out to pat her shoulder apologetically.

Ellie seized the closeness and lurched for Joel, trying to kiss him one more time while Joel fought to push her off, "Ellie!" He cried out, a little voice screaming at him to stop protesting and enjoy what he was doing with her.

"Ellie stop! What about Derek?!" He yelled at the girl who suddenly froze and stood back. "Derek..." She laughed nervously making the older man examine her closely. She was hiding something, Joel just couldn't tell what.

Wanting to ease her he choose to change the subject though, to divert her attention away from their last activity. "What'd you and Derek do today anyway?" He asked making Ellie tense up after flinching at the name. "Nothing. We did nothing," she rushed it out awkwardly and shaking her head, strands of bronze hair flying everywhere rushed out, "Okay, good talk Joel, speak to you in the morning," then twisting towards her bedroom she jogged away.

"Ellie!" He called out but she was already gone, the metallic clink of the bedroom door shutting swiftly behind her. Joel knew Ellie was unhappy and he was determined to stop whatever it was. Even if it meant breaking a few of Derek's bones in the process.

* * *

**Continues next chapter, hope you liked it! Leave reviews if possible and thanks for reading.**


	8. The Bookstore Bloater

The end is almost here! Hope you've enjoyed the ride, I've certainly learnt a lot and enjoyed writing it!

_forestgimp （＾∇＾）_

* * *

**Chapter eight: The Bookstore Bloater**

With the first rays of dawn's warm, golden light Joel stood waiting by the gates of the dam. His rucksack packed with a small amount of supplies and his face tight with worry.

Andy was meant to have arrived at least an hour ago and with each passing minute Joel grew increasingly worried for the man. To the point that he asked a passing patrol guard if Andy had been seen leaving the dam that morning. The guard shook his head and Joel kicked the dirt in frustration. However with all the disappearances lately, he still decided to start up the hillside in search of the younger man.

Joel wasn't even in the tree line opposite the dam when he heard the rushed breathing of someone running behind him and then the exhausted chortle of Andy, "Joel! Wait up!" The man screeched to a stop as Joel turned to face him, hands on his hips.

"Where the heck have you been Andy?" Joel interrogated making Andy cower back a little. "Sorry, Joel... I slept in," he reasoned, eyes darting around the tree line.

"C'mon Andy, you gotta get your shit together," Joel let his rage shimmer on the surface of his face. Of course he was angry but it wasn't really Andy's fault. It was Ellie's. Andy's mishap simply reminded Joel how the girl had forgotten him so flippantly and how she was brushing him aside so casually as if their history didn't matter at all.

Only that morning had he escaped the house without speaking to him about the previous night or leaving a note. Normally Joel would have been concerned but recently Ellie left the house a lot without telling him and Joel had just learned not to ask her because it led to a fight.

She did her thing and he did his. They ran in different circles since Ellie joined the school, joined society... Meanwhile, Joel stood on the outskirts with guys like Andy. Not ever fully accepted but too frightening to be intimidated away. Joel missed Ellie so badly it made his throat close up and his heart beat painfully fast. He loved her so much...

The issue now was that kiss. That moment they had shared alone in the darkness of evening. There was something in that kiss and despite Joel's difficulty in placing Ellie's feelings he knew she felt it too. Even her words had suggested she wanted to go on but she had left because of her relationship with Derek be that positive or negative.

Joel couldn't ask her to leave Derek. That was why he was angry because he wanted to be to ask that of her and he wanted her to do it so he could be with her. He just couldn't sink to that level of desperation and drench up the words to say it to her. It had to be her decision, it all linked back to Ellie being a free adult who makes her own choices, not have them chosen for her by Joel.

"Fine! Okay! Since you insist I tell you, I followed Der..." Andy blurted out but withered away as Joel felt the black, cold sensation of panic ripping at his consciousness, "Followed who? Andy, who did you follow?" Joel demanded snatching the man up and shaking him.

"Calm it, okay? I followed Derek home," Andy spluttered knocking Joel away.

"Oh," Joel thought out loud. "Aren't you going to ask what I found out?" Andy spoke hungrily, jumping up slightly to gaze at Joel with his huge, black eyes. "I don't know, do I?" Joel asked laughing awkwardly and then scratched the back of his neck before rotating away from the man and wandering into the woods.

"You do! You do!" Andy squealed, running to catch up and hanging on Joel's side. "Right then, tell me," Joel said quietly unsure if this was wise. Invading Derek's personal life was a bad idea because it purposed an opportunity for sabotage. Saying that, after last night's events it might be a good idea to know what the guy did in his free time as well as a little more background information on him.

The town itself knew very little about the kid: Derek was an orphan from some distant city and that he'd been raised in some pretty rough surroundings with some crazy-violent-family-style set-ups but nothing real or loving like kids should have. He lived on the run. Always moving and always changing. The boy had never known a secure home and it gained him sympathy when he arrived.

He told tales of running from great hoards of Infected and escaping the wraith of violent hunters. Everyone ate it up so eagerly, so keen to believe Derek was a hero but Joel didn't buy it. One does not survive in a world like this for long without getting a little blood on your hands.

Furthermore, Joel had witnessed Derek's inability to actually defend himself, the boy was hopeless when it came to survival. There was no way he could have fought of everything he said he had with the skills he blatantly didn't have.

Anyway, Joel still hadn't forgotten the obvious disrespect Derek treated Ellie with last night and he planned to see that Derek amended that behaviour one way another.

"Derek is one creepy fucker! I'm telling you that!" Andy yelled, now buzzing with an excitement Joel had never seen before. The man was near to self combustion with the heaving weight of his own gossip.

"He's been camping up in the ruins a lot," Andy chuckled darkly but Joel only peered at the strange man in confusion, "That's creepy how?" He questioned.

"Derek never returns with any fresh kills. He tells the guards he's hunting for elk but never returns with any kills," Andy held Joel still and nodded knowing but Joel still didn't follow, "Joel, Derek is hiding something up in the ruins!" Andy yelled causing a large number of birds to chirp in alarm and fly from the surrounding trees.

"Shhh!" Joel whispered in irritation, "So what?! It doesn't mean anything-" Joel's tone was wise but bitter sounding. "He took Ellie up there yesterday," Andy cut in victoriously and like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over Joel he stopped and fell silent.

"How do you know this? I thought you said you only followed him last night," Joel eyed the other man suspiciously but he smiled warmly, "I did. I saw him making deals with one of the guards, arranging times for him to get out of the dam,"

"I don't understand,"

"Of course not- Joel, Derek's under scrutiny from Tommy for leaving the dam to hunt but returning with nothing so he's having to sneak out now," Andy sighed as Joel nodded, "Okay, but how do you know he's going up to the ruins? And how do you know Ellie is going there?"

"I don't," Andy grinned, "I learned from the patrol ledger that Derek and Ellie were seen going west at six in the morning yesterday and didn't come back till six in the evening," Andy paused for dramatic effect like Joel was going to chip in with the answer but the older man remained deathly silent.

Huffing out a breath Andy finalised, "The only thing that's out west and takes that long to navigate to on foot is the ruins now let's go bust this guy and get your wife back," Andy grinned and Joel gripped his own face in disappointed at the younger man's assumptions. "She's not my wife, Andy,"

"Not yet!" He said in a sing-song voice before leaping off the woodland path into the under bush. "What about the car engine? Where are you goin'? Andy!" Joel stepped off the path after the man but he was already lunging over boulders into the depths of the woods, "Leave it! We'll get it after the honeymoon," he laughed but Joel felt the crawling sense of unease picking at his insides.

By midday, the deserted ruins of a once small town sat sluggishly on the horizon. The ominous yet familiar cross on the top of the town church's roof making a sharp contrast of black shadow against the deep, ocean blue sky. The buildings created a gradual peak towards the centre of the skyline. Done by accident or on purpose Joel would never know.

Broken and abandoned houses were scattered across the remaining roads while sets of deranged, mangled furniture lay everywhere in ghostly arrangements like an enormous tea party was taking place with only the supernatural invited. The furniture was ruined beyond the point of recognisability due to the abuse suffered at the hands of both bandits and survivors.

This town held an air of being used-up and shrivelled as it lay dying on the edge of a once great metropolis. Joel had only visited this area a handful of times and that had been enough, it depressed him a lot more than most places. Perhaps because it was eerily familiar to where he used to live with Sarah.

"I like it here," Andy said morbidly while ransacking a soiled armchair for valuables. Joel nodded with a tight grimace on his face while he scanned the area for infected but they hadn't come across any yet.

"So where did you say Derek's big secret was again?" He asked, Andy stilled by the chair, his face the colour of ash-grey, "I didn't... That's the other thing..." Andy's eyes glanced at Joel before examining the chipped, sad looking coffee table in front of the chair, "I checked with the guards this morning before meeting you which is why I was late and," the man stuttered and seemed to chuckle manically before looking at Joel's distressed face, "Derek left this morning... With Ellie in tow,"

Andy yanked at his knuckles, looking nervous and upset. "Fuck," Joel muttered, "She's out here? With that pathetic asshole?" Joel pointed at the ground as he spoke, his mind re-evaluating the entire town and suddenly seeing all the dangers in which Ellie could meet her demise.

"Yeah, so we should find her right?" Andy smirked but it held no glee.

"Yeah," Joel responded emotionlessly, "Yeah, we should."

It wasn't long before Joel and Andy were close to giving up. Hours had past since they'd arrived in the town and they'd seen hide nor tail of either Ellie or Derek. Standing on the rubbish clogged sidewalk Joel rammed his clenched fit into a rusted car causing pain to shot up his entire arm and a small dent to form on the car's top.

Andy moaned to himself and spun in circles, fingers stroking his chin in thought. "We're missing something," he said optimistically while Joel was ready to call it a day and go home. "This has been a complete waste of time," Joel cursed violently and Andy had the audacity to look ashamed. "Why did I even agree to this stupid fucking idea?" Joel threw his arms in the air and yelled. "They're not here-"

A dreadful scream punctured the air as the glass door going into a faded bookstore was shattered outwards after the force of a young girl hitting it caused the thing to smash.

Ellie lay on the ground clutching her leg with tears building in her eyes, "Derek!" She yelled, sitting up to peer back into the store while the two men stood in shocked silence. A fleeting, dark shape slipped out of the door and ran past Ellie. Hot, panting breathes escaping its mouth as it retreated towards the housing estate. "Derek! Stop! Help me up!" Ellie cried out after the form as it disappeared while a bloater crashed out of the store gurgling.

"Shit," Andy said appropriately causing Ellie to turn and face the men,

"Joel? Andy!" She exclaimed as the bloater began to totter towards her.

"You get Ellie, I'll get the bloater," Joel went into fight or flight mode as Andy stormed towards the girl and hustled her into his arms, "Come with me mon cheri," he smiled at her but she didn't return it while she clung to him with claws of deathly white, her face pale and spotted with blood specks.

Joel open fired on the beast with his pistol, knocking it back a few steps and wrecking havoc on the infernal creature's armour but nothing momentous. The infected loomed closer and deciding to use his nimble speed to his advantage Joel pulled out his lead pipe and looped behind the creature to strike it from behind. It gave out a terrible roar and swung for Joel almost grasping him in its huge hands if not for Joel's quick step back.

Andy had returned with a shotgun in hand as he popped a shot at the beast making it swerve and stumble almost on its front as he shouted, "Joel, light it up!" but Joel was already ahead of the man. He gripped the beast's tough shoulder blades and heaved himself up so he was almost sitting above it's head. Andy pumped the infected full of rounds until he was clean out causing the infected to lurch and weave close to falling.

Joel hauled his pipe above his head and brought it down on the creature's face making it scream in agony. He struck the infected again and again until the facial armour cracked in two. Just enough for him to tip the contents of a bottle of whiskey over the animal into the crack. It gave out a anguish roar and spun widely trying to dislodge Joel before attempting to nip at him until he went spinning off into a red, vine-covered car.

The impact knocked the wind out of Joel and clutching his chest he tried to retrieve his matches. Meanwhile the suffering infected ran at Andy, hands outstretched, "Joel!" Andy called out, "No rush but any time soon would be perfect," Shaking his head to clear his vision of the black spots Joel pulled out a match and struck it against the box.

Enlightening the match on the first go he smiled at the warm, glowing light before tossing it at the bloater. Within seconds the creature was engulfed in red flames. It convulsed and cried out before collapsing onto it's knees then to the ground in a rotting, burning pile. It twitched for a moment before stilling, the smell of burnt flesh polluting the air as the two men stood panting hard.

* * *

**Continues next chapter, hope you liked it! Leave reviews if possible and thanks for reading.**


	9. The Last Of Derek

Second last part! Exciting stuff!

_forestgimp （＾∇＾）_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Last Of Derek**

"Ellie!" Andy suddenly gasped and pointed over Joel's shoulder to a house on the hill. "I thought I told you to take care of her!" Joel snapped but Andy shrugged,

"I did, she must be going after Derek!" He broke out into a run with Joel following as they chased her up towards the house. Reaching the house in minutes, the two men went tumbling through the large, family house after Ellie. Entering through a hallway which had been so punished by the past years that it hung over a great, gauge in the ground, forming a trench directly through the house's floorboards.

Flailing on the edge of the black void Joel felt the earth give way under his feet. Scraping for his balance he swore loudly as Andy's hand gripped for the back of the man's shirt, "Shit Joel! Be careful!" He yelled as the sound of heavy thumping was heard from directly beneath their feet.

The men shared a look of concern before darting off to the left into the kitchen where a door led down into the cellar. "This must be his secret then," Joel commented wryly as the Andy nervously eyed the abyss down into a dimly lit basement, "What do you think is down there?" He inquired, swallowing loudly but Joel didn't answer him as he refused to think about it.

He pulled the straps on his rucksack to check they were secure before delving into the basement after a quick internal argument, "Ellie's down there, that much I do know and I'me not leaving without her," Joel called over his shoulder to a terror-stricken Andy who stood frozen on the landing.

The basement was pitch black and smelled of blood and rotting meat. Joel unholstered his pistol and held it out in front of him as he progressed down the broken stairs. He tried to switch his torch on but it flickered pitifully and died out almost ironically as his eyes searched the empty darkness in front of him. He could feel his heart rampaging in his chest like an out of control train as it violently stormed across the tracks of his ribcage.

The air was thick with the humid smell of decay and sweat making Joel heave out his panting breaths, "Ellie?" He whispered but there was only a whimper before the deafening roar of an Infected was heard. Joel spun round and fired his pistol blindly but it hit nothing in the darkness. He huffed out a groan as the crushing seriousness of the situation fell upon him, "Ellie! Where are you?" He cried but there was only silence this time.

Joel took another tentative step forward and felt the crunch of something underfoot. Gasping in alarm he retracted his foot and slapped the light to life before pointing it at the ground. There lay a singular finger, pale and dead looking with a trickle of blood coming out of the severed end. Joel gritted his teeth as he swung the light away and around the room revealing cages piled up on either side containing Infected of all shapes and sizes.

They roared furiously as the light grazed them and gnawed at the bars, begging to be released. Each was absent of an arm or a leg. Meanwhile they each looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit Joel. These Infected were the missing people. The people who'd disappeared from the dam! His torch flittered across the room and found a steel door at the far end of the room which he quickly advanced on.

"Help me," a small voice whispered behind him causing Joel to back up against the door and turn his aim at the sound. "Please... Help me... I don't want to turn," the voice spoke again, a white, slender hand reaching through the bars near the ground into Joel's spot of light from the torch. Joel sighed gratefully and closed in on the cage to peer upon a teenage girl no older than sixteen. Her face hollow and grey with blood loss and sweat while her brown hair was stringy and dirty.

"You're that missing girl... The daughter... Where-Where's your sister?" Joel asked, leaning down to examine the girl. She was covered in her own dry blood and appeared to have a large amount of deep cuts and bite marks. She was dying that as for sure. She maybe had another few hours at most. Lying in a tight ball surrounded on all sides by pools of her own gooey blood.

"They're- all dead," she stuttered through snotty tears.

"What happened?" Joel clutched the girls hand in comfort but she scrambled back in fear as her body shook and her green eyes went wide. "I won't hurt you, tell me what happened," he tried to reassure her but she began to weep loudly.

"That boy tricked us and brought us here..." She gripped her eyes to hide from the memories but her voice was still choked with tears, "He did... Such awful things to us..." She threw herself against the bars, "Kill me! Please kill me!" She cried, "I watched him torture Katy and mama using those... Those things!" She screamed and ripped at her hair, "Kill me... Please..."

Joel let her rock slowly and grasp at her face as she repeatedly whispered for him to end her life. Derek was a monster. He'd killed and tortured and traumatised these people. They were all dead to this world now and it was his fault. Joel felt his hand form into huge, hard fist while his other hand threatened to pop the trigger on his gun just for the expulsion of anger it would provide. He exhaled through his nose as he tore across the room and kicked the door open with one movement.

Pointing his gun in he came eye level with Derek. Standing in a silhouette of light with a large hunting knife pressed against Ellie's struggling jugular. The room was very small and contained a window on the right near the ceiling which illuminated the people inside as well as a gaping hole in the floor.

Ellie stopped crying when she saw Joel and yelled, "I tried to stop him Joel but he's crazy!" Her hands nipping at Derek's grip to release her but he just tightened his hold making her cough. "Hello Joel," Derek smiled, his eyes sparkling menacingly, "I knew you would come,"

"Why Derek?" Joel asked, attempting to distract the boy while he achieved a clean shot without hitting Ellie. "Why not! I have everything I could ever want here! Not like in that God-forsaken place you call a 'town'" Derek screeched, rubbing the knife against Ellie's neck, "I take what I want whenever I want it. No rules. No asking permission," he laughed and Joel took a step closer making him stop abruptly and scream, "Come any closer and the bitch gets her throat slit,"

Falling back Joel watched as Derek twisted Ellie up and kissed her full on the lips. She squirmed around in his arms and cried out while Joel narrowed his eyes and almost cocked the trigger for havering to watch him violate her so brutally.

"Go on Joel! Become the monster you know you've always been! Take my life," Derek called breaking away from Ellie to stare at Joel with wild eyes after wiping his wet lips on his sleeve, "End it all like you always will. With violence," then, unexpectedly, he let go of Ellie causing her to fall to the ground. Then he outstretched his arms while Ellie crawled away towards the edge of the raven.

"Make all her decisions for her," Derek dropped the knife into the pit, a loud clang being heard as the metallic knife hit rocks on the way down, and a cloud of doubt opened up above Joel. "Like always," Derek gave Joel an open-mouthed grin as he finished his little speech. Derek was right, Joel couldn't do this.

He couldn't kill Derek. He couldn't make that decision, couldn't do that to Ellie. Derek would be tried before a court and the people of their town would decide his fate. Not Joel. Lowering his gun he could hear Andy falling into the room behind him coughing.

"I won't become a monster like you, Derek," Joel whispered. watching the boys face go white and his eyes darken angrily, "I killed people though! Raped woman! Fed them to clickers for nothing more than my own entertainment!" He shouted, jabbing his finger against his own chest for emphasis.

Beside him, Andy cursed and shrieked in a rage before leaping for the boy. Joel caught him though at last minute, holding him back, "You son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you! I knew you were sick from the beginning!" Andy screeched.

"No Andy! Don't do it! It's what he wants!" Joel reasoned with the struggling man in his arms. Time seemed to halt as a silence filled the air momentarily. Derek's smug face peering at the two men, eyes glinting before a shot was fired.

The sound cut through all Joel's thoughts and made his ears ring as he checked himself over for a bullet wound but he found none. He then scanned Andy who was looking just as confused and shocked. Lifting his eyes Joel saw a large red blotch forming on Derek's chest as he examined it himself and smiled, "Hello old friend," he spoke to someone else. Not Ellie or Joel or Andy and it frightened Joel to think Derek was perhaps further gone on the crazy scale than even he had originally thought.

The teen slumped to the ground before slipping into the depths of the pit before him. Joel considered whether or not Derek had engineered all of this for his own death. That maybe the boy was just too far gone, too scared, to admit the things he'd seen and done that he saw death as the only option. It didn't matter anymore, Joel thought, he was gone.

Andy nudged Joel and nodded to Ellie who held a smoking gun in her hand, breathing heavily and weeping through bloody tears. "Ellie..." Joel whimpered, going to kneel before her and embrace her trembling form, "Fucking bastard," she cried against his chest, burying her face in his scent, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" she laughed but it was empty and horrid sounding.

Holding her protectively against his chest Joel whispered reassuring words into her hair but he had a feeling she heard none of it. She was numb and limp in his arms, like a doll. The absence of the life-force that was Ellie was so shockingly evident it frightened Joel. "I'm sorry Joel," she said softly and he just clung to her more tightly. It was over now. It was time to go home, at last.

* * *

**Final chapter next time, I know we've had a lot of action and fighting and horribleness so be prepared for some really sickeningly sweet Joel/Ellie action. ;)**


End file.
